The glow discharge is being studied relative to its potential as a trace element analysis method in mass spectrometry and atomic absorption. Of primary interest is the development of a source which will provide stable atomic and ionic populations for analytical purposes. We are also interested in the basic sputter phenomena which are critical to proper utilization of the glow discharge. Both solution and solid samples will be studied.